HUNT
by Hyungseo
Summary: Dunia bukan lagi tempat yang aman. Para vampir kian marak berburu darah manusia, sementara monster yang lain muncul kala bulan purnama. Peperangan pecah di antara ketiga ras. Di tengah serangan konspirasi dan peperangan, Kim Jongin bertahan bersama sebuah kelompok separatis yang dipimpin Chen dan menemukan jati dirinya yang baru: sebagai Kai, sang Pemburu.[EXO; VIXX; various stars]


KOTA ini tengah mendengarkan suara lonceng berdentang.

Lagi.

Dan lagi… ketika mataku tak melihat apapun selain darah.

Pekat dan merah gelap; bercak darah memenuhi dinding sekelilingku, membanjiri lantai yang kupijak, membentuk jejak demi jejak yang mengarah pada sosok-sosok tak kukenal yang kini bersimbah darah dan tergeletak lunglai. Mereka menatapku dengan manik mata kosong tanpa jiwa.

Mereka semua telah dibunuh.

Mata mereka sarat akan tudingan, seolah dari sana aku dapat mengetahui bahwa hanya ada satu _orang_ yang dapat sekuat itu untuk membunuh mereka semua dalam sekejap.

Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh mereka. Aku selalu tahu.

"Jongin!"

Seluruh tubuhku menolak untuk menurut kepada suara yang memanggilku, maka aku terus berlari. Kegelapan membuat segalanya terlihat samar, namun sedikit cahaya bulan yang menembus tirai-tirai usang membuatku dapat mengenali tempat ini. Aku bahkan mengenali derit jendela kayu yang terdengar sampai ke pusat otakku ketika tubuhku dengan beringas menerobos keluar mengejar sesuatu yang melampaui batas nalarku.

Namun semakin aku berlari, semakin aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ruang-ruang remang yang mengepungku menjadi semakin tidak terlihat. Yang kutahu hanyalah aku telah kehilangan sangat banyak darah, dan aku tak yakin kapan pemandangan ini akan selamanya berubah gelap.

"Jongin, berhenti! Kau _bakal_ mati—"

Aku tahu itu. Namun, sudah terlambat untuk kembali. Kakiku kini berlari dengan sendirinya.

Aku berhenti di sebuah bangunan bekas apartemen yang telah lama terabaikan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengenali si iblis pirang itu karena dia sendiri yang dengan senang hati mau menghadapiku. Dia menyeringai, menantangku dengan barisan giginya yang berkilau tanpa cacat dan, tentu saja, memamerkan sepasang taring runcingnya yang berlumuran darah.

"Wah, lihat siapa ini," desisnya.

"Jongin!" Suara di belakangku tersentak. Ia berhenti dan nyalinya mendadak ciut mendapati ada _vampir_ berdiri di depan wajahnya.

Vampir di hadapanku kembali mendesis, menatapnya dengan picik.

Mengetahui niat serakahnya, aku berdiri menghadang. "Jangan coba-coba," geramku, bersusah payah berdiri dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

Dikendalikan amarah, aku menyergapnya tanpa perhitungan, dan kusadari bahwa ini adalah hal paling tolol yang pernah kulakukan karena aku tak mengira bahwa vampir bisa bergerak secepat ini; dia berada tepat di depan mataku dan setengah detik kemudian dia sudah berada di belakangku, nyaris meremukkan tulang-tulang di leherku hanya dengan sekali cengkeraman. Setengah detik lainnya, aku merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menjalar dari suatu titik pada leher menuju kepala hingga seluruh tubuhku.

Namun rasa sakit ini belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku merasa seakan-akan seluruh bagian dalam tubuhku ditarik paksa keluar dari titik yang menjadi sumber rasa sakitku yang pertama. Tanpa mampu memberontak, aku menyadari bahwa vampir ini sedang mengisap darahku, berusaha mengurasnya sampai habis. Aku nyaris tidak mampu melawan; kekuatan satu cengkeramannya mengalahkan berkali-kali lipat kekuatan kedua tanganku.

Di tengah krisis hidup dan mati ini, aku berusaha mati-matian menemukan sosok yang barusan mengejarku, yang mencegahku memburu vampir ini. Dia berdiri mematung, merapat pada jendela. Aku mencoba memanggilnya, tapi dia terlalu ketakutan bahkan untuk sekadar bergerak selangkah lebih dekat. Ketika suaraku akhirnya berubah menjadi rintihan tak berarti, tanganku mencoba meraihnya.

Tetapi dia mengkhianatiku dan melangkah mundur.

Sekali lagi aku mencoba meraihnya, hanya untuk dihadapkan pada seorang pengecut yang ketakutan setengah mati. Kemudian dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa, meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hal terakhir yang kuingat darinya adalah rambutnya yang merah marun tampak gelap seperti milik seseorang yang pernah kukenal.

Selanjutnya, aku mati.

—

 **HUNT**

" _Whether you like it or not, you're in the middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years."_  
— Underworld

—


End file.
